When Thunder Meets Fire
by fire-ranger
Summary: Hunter and the other Ninja Storm Rangers meet someone who is not what she appears to be......
1. Chapter 1

Hunter and Shane had just opened the stor when a young woman walked in. She was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, Black heeled boots, and a white t-shirt. She had fire red hair and blazing green eyes. She was hot!

"Dude, look at that babe!" Shane wispered " Bet you she has no idea what she's looking for! Go help her!" Shane pushed him forward.

" Um, D-do you need help?" Hunter asked timidly.Her green eyes turned and looked into his blue ones.

" Yes, I'm looking for a new helmet, My old one finally gave out" She stood there looking at him, he didn't move. She waved her hand in front of his face." Hello? Sir-" "BEEP BEEP" The guys mourphers went off, snapping Hunter out of his daze.

" Um, back corner, all the helmets are there" Hunter called as they ran out the door.

The fight

All six rangers arived, there was no one there.

" Guy's whats going on?" Tori asked.

" I don't know but there's something not right about this place" Blake answered." BOOM" A explotion knocked them all off there feet. A pettite figure walked in from the smoke. It was a woman, in a white ninja suit.

" Your the ninja stoping Lothor's victory? Wow, the mosters must have been pathedic, Well rangers let me introduce myself, I'm the person who is going to end you. You don't stand a cance. I'm a fire ninja, the best fire ninja, from the best accademy. You will not win" She told them in a icey tone. " I work for Lothor, because the tunder ninja killed my master and my sister. So thunder ninja's you will be the first to perish, I promise you" She threw two fire balls at them, they doged." Next time you won't be so lucky" She disapperd.

" No, The fire accademy is the storngest, how could it be distroyed?" Cam asked." is Lothor really that strong?"

" I don't know, but we really need to find out who she is" Tori answered.

" Why did she want to kill me and Hunter?" Blake asked quietly.

" Lothor probly messed with her memory's, he did that to us remember" Hunter told them" And the fire and thunder accademy's don't like each other...Oh shit!"

" What?" Shane asked.

" That chick we left her in the store alone!" Hunter exlamed.

" Oh no!" They streaked to the store. There was no one in the store, nothing had be stolen. " Dude we are sooo lucky!"

" Well i need to get to the track we have a race in a copple hours" Huner said in a releved tone.

" Okay dude"

The race

" Hunter we're raceing Alex Mathews!" Blake shouted.

" WHAT?! He's the best racer out there!" Hunter was getting nervous.

" I know, but if we beat him we become the best!" Blake told him.

" RACERS REPORT TO THE START UP LINE!" The acouncer called. Blake and hunter walked over. They saw a person, who was slightly smaller than the other racers, He was one spot away from them. They looked at each other and smirked, no way a shirmp like that would beat them.

"GO!"

The race started the small racer took the lead, with Hunter in second, and Blake in third.

" AND THE WINNER IS ALEX MATHEWS!" the anouncer called as the racers finished. The small man got off his bike.

" Dude, way to go. Those where some mad skills!" Blake called as the rode up beside him.

" Yeah man, wicked skills" Hunter said.

"AHHHHHHHHH" screams filled the air. The racers looked around. A huge monster walked up.

" RUN!" Hunter told Alex. The man ran off.

" Hahaha" cruel laughter filledthe air. The white ninja walked forward." Well Well, It's just not a very good day for you two is it?" She asked" First you lose your race, now you'll lose to me, aren't you just a bunch of losers!" she taunted

" Shut up! You'll never beat us!" Hunter cried.

" Is that so?" She asked.

" Yeah, we'll kick your ass!" Blake chimmed in.

" Oh I'm so scared! not. You will never beat me!" She rased her hands. They where glowing with a white fire." If you think you can beat me, BRING IT!". She threw two fire balls at the causeing them to fly back. Suddenly, she screamed. She pulled out her sword and took a few staggering steps toward the thunder rangers, it was like she was a puppet, except she was fighting back at her puppet master. " GO! HURRY!" she cried" I can't fight much longer!"

" We won't leave, Just tell us who you are!" Hunter shouted. Her steps where get stronger. She rased her sword as if to strike him, but as the sword came down, she plunged it into herself! Hunter gasped.

" GO!" She wispered with blood trickiling from her mouth.

" HUNTER" Tori, Dustin, and Shane saw the white ninja with her sword strait though her. Blood was quickly spreading on her white suit. She vanished. They ran up to Hunter." Dude what happened?"

" She took a blow for me?!" He wispered. They ran to Blake, he's still uncountious.

" Uhhh, Dude what happened? Where's fire bicth from hell?"

" Hey don't call her that!" Hunter cried.

" Dude she just tried to KILL us remember?"

" No she nearly killed herself saveing me!"

" Whoa, Wait a second. Did I miss somthing?"

" Yeah the fire ninja stabed herself in the gut rather than kill Hunter! And she vanished" Tori filled him quickly.

" Oh dude, Do you think she's being controled? I mean from what I've heard she dosen't want to be evil" Blake suggested.

" Yeah, I think she just wants to be free"


	2. Chapter 2

" Bro, are you going to be alright?" Blake asked Hunter on the way back to Ninja Ops.

" I will be once I know that she didn't die for me" he said quitely

" Hunter, we don't know if she did. I know you don't want to hear that, but it's the truth" Blake said sadly. He knew that this girl hadn't been doing this on porpous. One thig was for sure, he wouyld do anything to free her. She hurt herself rather than kill his brother, he indebted to her.

" I know she might have not lived, but I feal it. She's alive, I know it" he wispered.

On Lothor's ship

" WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Lothor screamed.

" I'm sorry my lord, my good side broke through for a moment, it won't happen again" she said in a quite voice.

" It better not, or else!" he said " Now go back down as yourself:"

" Yes sir"

The race track

A single bike was on the track when Hunter got there. It was Alex. He pulled up beside Hunter after his lap.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked him.

" Yeah I got away thanks to the rangers, those guys can fight" He told Hunter. Hunter grined. " The race was resceduled, for tomorrow afternoon"

" Why you won" Hunter was confused.

" The juges said not everyone had completed the race when it was attacked" he said.

" Are you kidding me? They had frist, second, and third!" he almost shouted.

" I know,but they said it was fair"

" Hey, Why don't you ever take off your helmet? I mean no one know's what you look like" Hunter asked

" You want to know what I look like? Well tomorrow at the end of the race I'll take my helmet. Deal?" He asked

" Yeah! Hell yes!" Hunter was excited, no one knew what he looked like. This would be HUGE!! " Well the I'll see you tomorow then. When you'll be behind me at the finish line"

" Oh birig it hot shot!" Alex responded." Later" He rode off and Hunter, makeing sure he had left, streaked to Ninja Ops to tell everyone the news.

The next day at the starting line

"RACERS START YOUR ENGINS! BAM!" The racers where off. Alex in the lead, with Hunter and Blake in second and third. Hunter was closeing in on Alex, then came the jump, Alex did a sick jump causeing him to gain a lead. " RACERS LAST LAP!" Hunter pushed his bike to go faster, he was closeing in, but it wasn't enough. They crosed the finish line with Alex in the lead. They stoped their bikes, Hunter pulled up beside Alex. When he pulled off his helment, long red hair fell out, and a beutiful face appered. Alex was really a girl!


End file.
